Topless Fighters
by SuperBlackdeth666
Summary: In a sequel to "A Dirty Battle Tactic," Cree, Abby and Kuki demonstrate said battle tactic in real combat...


On a previous fanfic entitled "A Dirty Battle Tactic," we saw Cree training with a new technique in which she went completely topless, allowing her to seduce her opponents as well as give her added flexibility. Now, we'll get to see how that pays off in real combat...

We first cue the focus of this story over to Sector V, who are currently in a heated battle with a very large contingent of Teen Ninjas, but what else is new? In fact, they split up in the heat of the fight; Kuki and Abby both split off from Nigel, Hoagie and Wally en route to the main objective...

So here's what happened. Kuki and Abby fought their way towards the "objective". They were outnumbered big time, but this was of no hindrance to them. No matter how big or powerful a group of ninjas was, they always overcame them using just the right strategies and martial arts techniques.

So then, after getting through the Ninja guards, they found their way into the Teen Ninja room. The objective; a stockpile of new weapons Father had made to use against the KND. These weapons were guarded by just one Ninja; Cree.

As Kuki and Abby broke into the room, Cree got ready for them. But instead of utilizing her B.R.A., she simply took off her pink shirt, leaving her topless and revealing her very well-developed breasts. Kuki and Abby however, were not put off; they were no longer appalled by nudity due to their sexcapades with their respective boyfriends (Wally and Hoagie), so they too took off their shirts and went topless. Their breasts however, were still underdeveloped, which disallowed them from using the art of seduction. They still had added flexibility, though.

Anyway, Cree was a bit surprised at first, but then drew a long, metal staff, prepared for battle. Kuki and Abby then drew their own stop sign swords, Cree lunged at them, and the fight began.

...

The battle went on for quite a while, with neither side really having the upper hand. This kept up until they reached the generator room. Cree managed to kick Kuki off of a ledge; she fell from there onto another platform, and almost rolled right off of it, but managed to hold on to the edge. As she dangled there, Abby continued to fight her sister on her own.

As Kuki managed to jump back onto the platform that the battle was occurring on, Cree and Abby found themselves dueling in a hallway divided by energy bars; at this point the bars weren't on. They switched on and of every few minutes or so. Then, as Cree and Abby continued to clash swords, trying to strike each other down, the energy bars started to come back on, separating the dueling sisters. Kuki, meanwhile only made it to the far end of the path before the last energy bar activated. And so now the fight was on hiatus; for now...

While the bars were still up, Cree started to taunt Abby, in an effort to score a low blow. She said, "It must be sweet, making love to that tub of lard Hoagie. Never would've thought that you'd be that attracted to rolls of fat; it's quite remarkable, really. You know, I kissed him once. I actually enjoyed it a lot. Of course, he was a teenage form; one that wasn't all fat and geeky and disgusting!" For some reason, Abby couldn't help but blush that these remarks, yet she still managed to ignore them, so as to not let her emotions get the better of her.

Before long, the energy bar separating Cree and Abby deactivated, and the fight got back underway. Cree and Abby got back to swordfighting as the last energy bar went off, prompting Kuki to run forward at full throttle in an effort to get back into the action. But the last barrier reactivates before she can get to them, leaving her helpless, except to watch of course...

And this was where it got out of hand. Abby started striking harder and harder and more frequently, making it difficult for Cree to keep up her defenses. Abby even manages to cut off the tip of one end of Cree's staff. After going almost berserk for a while, Abby started to tire, enabling Cree to get back on the offensive. She managed to peddle Abby's sword upwards, but then, with the broken tip of her staff, unintentionally deeply cuts Abby on the left side of her face, right across her eye socket.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kuki screamed as Abby screamed aloud in pain, clutching the side of her face as blood ran down from the cut. This cut had left a very prominent scar, which bore a striking resemblance to a certain Disney villain.

Needless to say, Cree was shocked at what she'd done to her own sister. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as she rushed over to help her. But before she could get to her, the energy bars deactivated and Kuki jumped out in front of her. "You...big...MEANIE!" she cried out as she swung savagely at Cree, who struggled to defend herself. "I-I didn't mean it...to hurt her like that-" Cree pleaded. But Kuki wouldn't listen. Instead, she struck Cree's staff with such force that it was knocked right out of her hands and onto the floor, leaving Cree unarmed and defenseless.

Abby then saw what position her sister is in. Kuki was about to slice Cree in half when Abby suddenly pushed her away.

"What the hell was that for?" a surprised Kuki exclaimed.

"She's right, Kuki," explained Abby. She didn't mean to cut me like that. Also, it was kinda my fault too, because I'm the one who cut the tip off her staff."

"I see," Kuki sighed.

Abby and Cree then faced each other, tears streaming down both their faces.

"I'm...sorry, Abby!" Cree sniffed as she and Abby threw their arms around each other and started to sob. It's very heartwarming and all, but dude! Topless girls; sisters; of different ages; hugging! And they're TOPLESS! Think about that...

And so with that, Abby and Cree said their good-byes, then Abby and Kuki left the building in a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Before long, they arrived back in the treehouse, where the boys were waiting for them.

"Oh my God, what happened to your face?" Hoagie said aloud as he noticed Abby's scar.

"Oh , I fell on a loose floor tile while in battle, no biggie," Abby lied.

"Are you sure?" Hoagie asked, "because that looks like a deep cut!"

Abby put her arm around Hoagie and reassured him "Yes, I'm fine. Now let's just try and relax and forget all about this.

"Wait a minute, why the hell did you girls take your shirts off?" Nigel asked upon noticing that Kuki and Abby were still topless.

"Something about this new battle tactic the girls are using," replied Wally. "Gives them more flexibility."

"Oh. Wow, I didn't know that!" Nigel said.

And so after that, no one in Sector V uttered another word about it. They all just sat down and turned the TV on to Nickelodeon, and tried to forget about the extremely rough day they all had.


End file.
